


Almond Milk

by J4ck13



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4ck13/pseuds/J4ck13
Summary: It was a stupidly cold day considering it was California. Jack knew he should be used to the cold, he’d lived in Ireland for most of his life for Christ’s sake. He had simply become accustomed to the bright sunny weather of California and had forgotten that even this place gets cold. It was a good thing he had his coat in his car. He fumbled with the keys to get inside and grab the coat after starting the car. He usually would just walk about unless he had to drive to save gas, but today there was no way he was walking in this freezing cold. Jack was a YouTuber, and some days editing took forever, some days his equipment froze up, then there was that one day where his computer glitched and deleted four or five stockpiled videos. Just thinking about that day makes his eye twitch. Anyway, on days like today where his equipment decided to throw a tantrum, he would make a list of anything he may need, go shopping and say hi to some friends, then he goes to his favorite coffee shop. If you ask Jack, he just likes the coffee there, and the décor is nice, too. If you ask Bob or Wade though, they say he loves Warfstache’s Coffee for the owner, Mark.





	

It was a stupidly cold day considering it was California. Jack knew he should be used to the cold, he’d lived in Ireland for most of his life for Christ’s sake. He had simply become accustomed to the bright sunny weather of California and had forgotten that even this place gets cold. It was a good thing he had his coat in his car. He fumbled with the keys to get inside and grab the coat after starting the car. He usually would just walk about unless he had to drive to save gas, but today there was no way he was walking in this freezing cold. Jack was a YouTuber, and some days editing took forever, some days his equipment froze up, then there was that one day where his computer glitched and deleted four or five stockpiled videos. Just thinking about that day makes his eye twitch. Anyway, on days like today where his equipment decided to throw a tantrum, he would make a list of anything he may need, go shopping and say hi to some friends, then he goes to his favorite coffee shop. If you ask Jack, he just likes the coffee there, and the décor is nice, too. If you ask Bob or Wade though, they say he loves Warfstache’s Coffee for the owner, Mark.  


Jack doesn’t even know why he likes Mark so much. He’s only nice. And handsome, and sweet, the blue hair really works for him, his sweet dog Chica hangs out in the shop and he’s so adorable around his puppy… Ok, so maybe he is a bit screwed but he isn’t gonna let some stupid little crush ruin the greatest little coffee shop he’s ever found. He has to admit he feels kinda bad for always asking if they have almond milk to substitute, they always have to get Mark, then he always has to tell Jack that they don’t. He doesn’t know why he kept asking after the 5th time; he has medicine he can take right before he drinks his coffee. Of course he’s always been allergic to lactose, so milk doesn’t taste great either. Maybe he just likes having an excuse to see Mark again.  


Anyway, back to the cold-ass day today when Jack walked into Warfstache’s. At this point he’s been here enough times where the workers all know him. Tyler figured him out sooner than he’d like to admit, but by now it’s pretty much known to everyone but Mark that Jack likes him. Jack tried to go up to say hi to Tyler and order, but Tyler saw him and went to the back. Jack was confused but just shrugged to himself and went to sit in his favorite corner near the back. He pulled out his phone and quickly got lost in looking up games and other ideas for new videos. Warfstache’s was good for his creative thinking. Chica was too, as she took a seat next to Jack to welcome him like a proper hostess. Jack giggled and pet her, thanking her for the welcome. He then almost jumped out of his seat when he heard a loud clink next to him.  


“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, Jack!” It was Mark. Huh. And the loud sound was… a coffee on his table? “It’s no problem, Mark. I just didn’t see ya, is all. What ya got there?” Jack said. Mark went to say something, but turned a bit pink instead. He sat across from Jack, now having his undivided attention. “Well I felt kinda bad that every time you come in we never have your almond milk, and I’ve been meaning to talk to you because you seem really cool so I thought I would buy you a coffee so maybe we could talk and I hope you don’t think it’s creepy I know your order we have record all orders.” The whole time Mark was babbling he was getting redder and redder until he looked like a tomato. Jack had to laugh a bit at how cute it was. “That’s so sweet of you Mark, thank you!” Jack grinned. Mark smiled sheepishly, “It’s nothing, really.” They talked about their days, Jack mentioned his job as JackSepticEye, and was surprised to learn that Mark was a fan of his. “Yeah, I don’t get on YouTube too often but the first time you came in here I thought I recognized you and found your channel later. I watched some of your videos and I fell in love.” Mark shrugged.  


Jack’s eyes grew as big as saucers. Mark looked at him and realized what he said. The red face came back to compliment the deep blue in his hair. “I mean- I meant- I meant that you’re really funny and witty and play epic games so I had to subscribe and see what else you’d do.” Mark chuckled nervously. Jack chuckled with him, but was a bit disappointed on the inside. He went to take a sip of his coffee now that it was cool and braced for the slightly unpleasant taste of milk, but it never came. In fact, it tasted really good. Like almond milk. He looked down at his drink then back up at Mark dumbfounded. Mark shrugged, “I figured that since you ask every time for a milk substitute and since we don’t have one you take a pill, it might be an allergy. Am I right?” Jack could only nod. “I felt bad that I couldn’t accommodate you, so starting today we’ll keep some almond milk in stock. You ok Jack?” Mark asked. Jack had been sitting there just staring at Mark. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just surprised that you would go that far for some Joe Schmo. You’re a super nice guy, Mark.” Jack said, grinning. Mark smiled back, “Aw, it’s really nothing.” Jack shook his head, “No man, I’m serious. You keep that up and I might fall hard for ya.”  


Now it was Jack’s turn for a red face. There was no coming back from that. He kept his head down for a long time. “Jack?” Mark said, “Look up, please?” Jack hesitantly raised his head to see that Mark was smiling. “I think we’re both a little stupid, Jack.” Jack looked confused and slightly offended. “No wait. I mean that- OK, hang on.” Mark took a deep breath then, still smiling said, “Jack, I like you. A lot. I would love to go out sometime. Preferably not to my own shop but, whatever.” Jack was stunned. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He sat there staring at Mark in disbelief for the second time today. Mark began to grow worried for Jack’s silence. “Jack? Are you ok? Shit. I didn’t guess wrong, did I? Please say something, this silence is killing me.” Mark pleaded. Jack suddenly grinned broadly and leaned over the table to give Mark a quick kiss. “Does that answer your question, Mark?” Jack asked. Mark smiled brightly and giggled and Jack smiled back, deciding that that was his most favorite sound in the world.  
~ 2 months later ~  


It was another stupidly cold day in California. Lately, though, Jack can’t find it in him to care. He spends most of his days like this, curled up on Mark’s couch with Mark and him under about three blankets and Chica. They were watching Christmas movies and relaxing from the busy day at Warfstache’s. Closing day just happened to be the busiest day all month, Mark was drowning in orders and could barely keep up. Jack showed up with an apron already on and worked a full shift to help Mark and his employees out. Jack even had some stockpiled videos to upload for a few days so they could spend time together during and after Christmas.  


Speaking of Jack’s work, Mark has become pretty popular. He had accidentally walked into their room with just a towel on while Jack was doing a livestream. Jack got the typical minor hate for having a boyfriend, but the majority of his community had been so supportive, but said they wanted to see more of him. So they did; Mark would sit in on Reading Your Comments videos, play multiplayer games with him, even take over some videos if Jack wasn’t feeling well. Mark was very well-received, and it felt like the second best Christmas gift he could ask for. The best he could ask for would have to be where he is right now- grinning at his asleep boyfriend and dog, feeling sleepy himself, taking in the cozy setting of a warm-lit house and Christmas tomorrow. Thank God for allergies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to becgnet for helping me with this, and any and all comments are welcome!


End file.
